choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Crandall
Brian, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is the main antagonist of Book 1. He was a student at Oliver M. Berry High School until Book 1, Chapter 7, when he transferred to Hearst High. In the beginning of Book 3, he and some other Hearst High students were temporarily transferred to Berry High after the fire on Hearst High. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Brian has green eyes, red hair, freckles and fair skin. He wears a blue and white shirt. Personality Brian is extremely narcissistic and egotistical, believing that he is extremely important because he is the quarterback of the football team. He is also rude, vulgar, and slightly misogynistic. He is generally disliked by everyone at Oliver M. Berry High School. He is shown to be delusional as he doesn't see anything wrong with his actions and is surprised to find out that a majority of Hearst students either hate or fear him. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 3: The Brokenhearted * Chapter 4: Consequences * Chapter 5: Tryouts (Determinant) * Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' * Chapter 9: The Search * Chapter 10: To Catch a Culprit (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Berry's Seven * Chapter 12: Rally Together (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Game Plan * Chapter 14: Shall We Dance? * Chapter 15: The Beginning Book 2 * Chapter 3: Under Pressure (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: It's Complicated (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages (Offscreen; Determinant) * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 1: Up In Flames (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 6: What Goes Around * Chapter 9: A Scandal at Berry High * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 5: When One Door Shuts, Another Opens (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: One Last Dance (Mentioned) Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: With the Fishes (Mentioned) Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O' Brave New World (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Thanks, But No Thanks * Chapter 4: Clash of the Casts * Chapter 6: Will They or Won't They? (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 8: Boiling Over Relationships Caleb They were best friends for 10 years until it was revealed that Zoe was cheating on Caleb with Brian. Depending on your choice, Caleb will either forgive Brian or not during Homecoming but refuses to be his friend again after Zoe dumps Brian. During the basketball match in Book 2, Chapter 8, Brian made fun of Caleb when the band and cheerleading squad cheered for Hearst High, implying that his apology wasn't sincere. That or he's upset that Caleb refused his friendship that time. This was confirmed in Book 3 when Brian was temporarily transferred back to Berry High and kept mocking Caleb in class. Your Character Brian and Your Character have an extremely negative relationship given that he takes every opportunity to bully and harass you, although at the beginning of Book 1, if you choose to flirt with him upon first meeting him, he encourages you to attend his party, making this one of the only positive interactions between you and Brian. After it is discovered that Zoe was manipulating him and attempted to get back with Caleb, the player can choose whether or not they feel sorry for him. When he returns to Berry High in Book 3, Chapter 2, he still continues to bully you, starting on his tour with the other former Hearst High students. It is shown that he blames you for Berry High turning against him. He claims that you acting nice towards the Hearst students is an act and that everyone knows you hate him. Your character calls him out for harassing some girls in Chapter 4. In Chapter 11, you can choose to tell him off for his inappropriate behavior and let him know that all the things that he has done in the past are the reason why he is hated by a majority of the students (premium option). Zoe Zoe is Brian's ex-girlfriend. She cheated on Caleb with him for three months. The main character caught them making out at the bathroom during the party. She later broke up with Brian as an attempt to get back with Caleb while still dating him but still got rejected. In Book 3, Chapter 4, he's sad to see her with Terrence, so he tries to hit on other girls. Michael Michael moved to Berry and quickly became friends with Brian. It didn't take long, however, as Brian's toxic behavior turned Michael against him. Things soured between them further when Michael became Berry High's quarterback. Myra After Zoe dumped him, Brian pursues Myra. She originally liked the attention, but later stated that he was making her feel uncomfortable. This culminated in Chapter 11 when Brian asked Myra to prom during spring concert and she refused. Afterward, Brian blamed Myra for ruining his promposal by declining his offer, and she shouted at him for ruining the concert, which Brian refused to admit. In Book 3, Chapter 13, he throws a baseball at her, stating that she deserves it for rejecting and humiliating him. In Class Act, it is revealed that the school board gave him a no contact order, meaning that if he tries to talk to Myra, he will automatically be suspended. Skye In Chapter 3 of Class Act, it is revealed that Brian is Skye Crandall's older brother. However, the two of them do not have a close relationship. She started telling people that they weren't related after he threw a baseball at Myra in High School Story, Book 3. Gallery Other Looks Brian Shirtless.png|Shirtless Brian Football.png|Berry Football uniform Brian Football2.png|Berry Football uniform with helmet Brian Football3.png|Hearst Football uniform Brian Football4.png|Hearst Football uniform with helmet Brian Hearst Basketball uniform.png|Hearst Basketball uniform BryanBasebalUniform.png|Berry Baseball uniform Miscellaneous File:HSSSquareCover.png|Brian on the cover of High School Story, Book 1 HSS_pictures_2.jpg|Pool Party!!! (Brian, MC and Michael) Pool Party Aiden.png|Pool Party!!! (Brian, MC & Aiden) Pool Party Caleb.png|Pool Party!!! (Brian, MC &Caleb) Pool Party Emma.png|Pool Party!!! (Brian, MC & Emma) Pool Party Maria.png|Pool Party!!! (Brian, MC & Maria) File:Justice.png|Brian after the Hearst High's spirt stick is stolen Trivia *Brian is shown on the cover of High School Story, Book 1. *Brian shares a lot of similarities with Manny De La Cruz. Both were once nice people who became very egocentric after becoming jocks, causing their respective girlfriends to dump them, both hate the main character of their respective stories (even when the main character is trying to be nice to them), both of them are guilty of harassment and both deny being into guys. **However, Brian continues to ask other girls out after being dumped and keeps getting rejected, while Manny continues to harass the same girl who dumped him. Manny is finally punished for his actions after being reported but Brian hasn't (though it's speculated that this may happen in the future). Also, Brian is probably telling the truth when he says that he isn't into guys, while Manny continues to deny this even after it becomes obvious he is. *He mistakenly pronounces the word "Alibi" as "Albibi". *His full name was revealed by Zoe in ''Book 3, Chapter 13''. *In Chapter 3 of Class Act, it is revealed that he went to a "Special Camp" over the summer and claims that he changed. However, his behavior proves the opposite. *In Class Act Book 3, Chapter 2, it is revealed that he has fallen out of favor with his parents when he cost them a potential business partner due to making unwanted advances on his daughter. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Big Bads Category:Jocks Category:Teens